Anxiety caused by an Elf
by E-52
Summary: Legolas is missing. Why? How? And who is worried for him? Legolas/OC one-shot


Elrond came through the doors of one of the healing rooms. He looked and felt tired. He passed his hand over his eyes and ran his fingers through a bit of his dark hair. Glancing around the hallway, his eyes rested on the sleeping form of an elfin maiden, Calenél, curled up in a chair across from the healing room.

Looking closer, he found that her face was wet from tear tracks. Even though being disheveled from the past night's events, Calenél was still just as beautiful. Her mid-length light copper hair fell in pieces around her elegant oval face. Had her eyes been open, they would have shown brilliant green eyes, ever sparkling with wonder or mischief.

Calenél awoke, opening the very eyes Elrond was thinking about. But they were not sparkling, instead looking dull with sadness. She stood up from the chair, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Is he… going to be alright?" Calenél whispered. Elrond sighed, again remembering how tired he felt. Calenél allowed him to take her hands into his own.

"Calenél, please understand, I did the best I could…" He began. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I was able to stop the bleeding, and stitch the cut and puncture wounds closed, but Legolas Greenleaf is not out of danger, yet." Calenél willed him to continue, and prayed to the Valor. "He was exposed to the elements with those wounds for many days, losing a lot of blood, and possibly allowing infection to set in. Now, I will allow you to see him, but keep in mind… he is very weak."

Calenél grasped Elrond into a hug, feeling better that Legolas had been saved, despite the prognosis. She stood up and walked across the hall and to the healing room. She looked over her shoulder towards Elrond. He waved his hand, letting her know it was alright. Calenél took a breath and stepped pass the double doors.

She stepped silently into the darkened room, crossing it in seconds. She stopped on the right side of the bed, looking over Legolas' sleeping form. She brought a chair next to the bed, and sat down while taking his hand into hers.

His hand was larger than her own, making her feel small. Legolas' chest was wrapped in bandages, but she could still tell were the wounds were at. Legolas was breathing slowly, but still breathing. Calenél rested her head onto both their hands, praying he would be alright. She thought about what had transpired over the past couple of days.

One word came to mind to summon all together. One name to be precise. _Legolas. _Yes, it was all because of him. The Prince of Mirkwood, the elf she had known all her life, the exact same elf causing her anxiety, and now lying before her badly wounded. If not for him, she would be at peace. _Indeed, it's your entire fault Legolas._ _Why do you cause me such grief, I wonder? _But Calenél knew the answer to that as well.

He had been late. What he had done to make her worry so was that he had been late. _Why so late, Legolas?_ This is what she would say to him, when he awoke, perhaps after knocking him down or a giving him good pummeling.

_Oh, Legolas. Why __**were**__ you late?_ Calenél did not have the answer to that question. Her mind wandered on…

* * *

She had been called to his study. It was not unusual for Calenél to be called into Lord Elrond's study, but for a messenger and a couple of guards to escort her there, now that, that was unusual. That action in its self was like a banner telling her that something was amiss.

Walking into the study, she had been surprised to see that the leaders of the elf guard for Rivendell were there as well. As soon as she had stepped in, Elrond dismissed them to go complete their tasks.

He then had Calenél sit down on a couch before explaining the situation. He told her a messenger had been sent from the Woodland realm, Mirkwood. The message had been from Lord Thranduil, asking if a group from Mirkwood had arrived at Rivendell.

Calenél frowned, confused as to why this trifle matter was causing such an uproar. But Elrond explained further.

The Mirkwood group had left their origin two weeks ago, plenty of time for them to make it from Mirkwood to Rivendell. That worried Calenél a bit, but what Elrond said next made her breath leave her.

The leader of the group was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.

She had known Legolas all her life. He was her best friend. It was unacceptable that he could be missing. Calenél was surprised to find tears sliding down her face.

Elrond, being her adoptive father, pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her. He told her that he already sent out search parties to look for them. Feeling a little better, Calenél took to her leave.

Elrond returned to his work. She had gone to the stables, noticing that the search parties had already gone off to complete their mission. She had waited through the evening and well into night, until a servant found her asleep, and Elrond forced to her return to her room.

And there she had waited, barely eating or sleeping. The search parties came back periodically, but with nothing to show. They went near the foot of the mountains, the only thing really separating Rivendell and the Realm of Mirkwood. They reported that Orc had been moving through the mountain passes, but no signs of a struggle between them and elves.

After three days of searching, despair really started to set in. The Mirkwood party had officially been missing for seventeen days and sixteen nights… and still Calenél waited for the return of Legolas, who she knew was still alive. She could feel it.

She had indeed known Legolas for what seemed like her entire life. Calenél had lost her family to an Orc attack, leaving her alone. Being quite skilled with a blade, she killed all the attackers in blind rage.

She wandered through the forest near Rivendell for three days. A riding party had found her and brought her to Rivendell. The riding party had been Elrond, his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir, as well as the visiting Lord of Mirkwood, Thranduil, and his own son, Legolas.

She became a part of Elrond's family, another daughter to him and his wife, Celebrían, and a sister to their twin sons and daughter, Arwen Evenstar. Legolas, on the other hand, became her friend, teaching her how to correctly draw a bow, and other things. As the years went by, their friendship grew, until to the point where Calenél couldn't see the line between friendship and love anymore, at least from her point of view, anyway.

She sat in her room, waiting despairingly for the return of her beloved friend.

"_Oh, Legolas, where are you?" _Calenél whispered to herself. Sitting around in her room was boring and it did nothing in the aid of finding Legolas.

Calenél began to pace, and then stopped. What use would that do? She pulled slippers on to her feet, deciding she could go see Elrond again, to get another report on the search parties.

When she was finished, she ran out of her room. She walked quickly down the hall way, turning the corner of the hallway before Elrond's study.

Calenél stopped. She quickly hid herself behind the corner of the wall. There was someone else down the hallway. That would not usually make her hid, but there was another thing that worried her. The creature reeked of Orc smell and Elf blood, a terrible scent to her nose.

Could it be an Orc? No, it was not possible, for someone should have seen it. But, when thought about properly, it was possible. The borders protecting Rivendell were not always one-hundred percent full proof. And as for someone seeing it, the city had few elves in it, for they had gone searching for the Mirkwood party.

Calenél bit her lip. If the creature was indeed an Orc, she would have to fight it not only by herself, but weaponless as well. During her haste leaving her room, she had forsaken her habit of taking a weapon with her. From her hiding place, Calenél wished for the knife she had left behind.

Deciding it would be best to get rid of the Orc at once, instead of running away, Calenél stretched her mind towards it, in order to know its exact location.

When her mind brushed against the creatures', she let out a cry and ran to it. For the creature was not a despicable Orc, instead, to her relief, it was someone she loved. The cry that had escaped her named that person.

"Legolas!" she cried, with surprise and happiness. Tears of joy sprang to her eyes. But something was wrong. Legolas was lying on the floor, his back to Calenél. Then she saw it. Slowly starting to pool onto the floor, gleaming red in what little light there was, blood slid down from a single arrow protruding from his back.

This time it was not a cry of happiness that came from Calenél, but a cry of sorrow and fear that rang through the hallways. "Elrond!"

"Elrond! Adar, please come to me!" Calenél screamed, not caring who heard. She dropped to her knees next to Legolas, who was still on the floor. The arrow was half broken; only about six inches of the shaft and the tip remained. She touched the arrow that coming out on the lower right side of his back lightly, hearing a groan escape the elf next to her. Being mindful, she lifted Legolas' head into her lap.

"Legolas, Legolas please open your eyes!" she whispered fiercely. He stirred a little, but not much. Calenél eyes swept over him, looking for any more wounds under his ruined jerkin. To her dismay, she saw that there was a bleeding gash on Legolas' left side.

"Legolas! Answer me!" she cried. She felt him stir some more, before he groaned again. Calenél heard the approaching footsteps of others.

"Cal…" she heard a faint whisper. Her head snapped to his face. Legolas opened his eyes a sliver, just enough for her to see his usually bright blue eyes were growing dull and dark.

"Legolas, I'm here." She said, putting her brow to his dirty one. "You just stay here with me, do you understand, or I'll beat up latter, Legolas!"

"Cal…don't...cry… Calenél…" he whispered again, strained with the pain he was fighting back. He lifted one hand, putting it to her cheek, wiping away some of the tears on it.

"Calenél! Let us handle it from here!" She felt Elrond say from behind her. She kissed Legolas on his forehead and moved back in order for some of the guards to pick him up.

"Calenél…!" she heard a groan come from Legolas. They picked him up and carried him into the nearest healing room, with Elrond barking orders the entire way. Calenél knew she would only be a hindrance, and sat down in the chair across from the room, tears flowing down her face and onto her lap.

* * *

Calenél surprised herself awake, finding tears running from her eyes, and onto the bed. Her head was still on top of them, her hand laced within Legolas' hand. _"Oh Legolas, look what you have done to me_." She sniffed through her tears.

"I apologize, Lady Calenél of Rivendell, for it was not my purposeful intention to make you cry." Came a voice from the bed as she felt a hand begin to stroke her face. She looked up, shocked to see Legolas giving her a small smile.

"Legolas!" Calenél cried. She sprang upon him, hugging him hard to make sure she was not dreaming.

"Nnnhh." Grunted Legolas through clenched teeth, feeling the sudden pain of Calenél pushing on his wounds.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot!" Calenél cried as she moved to get off of him.

"Do not worry about it, little Cal." Legolas said, keeping her in place as he wrapped his arms around her midsection. "You did not mean it."

"Oh, Legolas…" she whispered, putting her face in the crook of his neck.

"Yes, little Cal?" he murmured as he ran one of his hands through her hair. She shivered slightly at the sound of his nick name for her.

"You big jerk, how dare you be so late? Do you know how much I worried for you? What happened?" she sniffed, trying to keep the tears back.

"I was delayed, Cal. I'm truly sorry for upsetting you, but it was unavoidable. My party was attacked by an Orc ambush. My party was killed immediately while I suffered a slash from one of their swords. While I was escaping, they shot me with an arrow." He breathed out, placing a kiss on her brow.

"I thought you had died… if that had happened, I don't know what I would have done…"

"No, Calenél, that is untrue. You never gave up the belief I was alive." He replied into her neck, giving it small kisses.

"How do you know?" she asked miserably.

"Because I felt your belief, while I made my way through the mountain pass and forest. It was what kept me going, what allowed me the strength to return to you, _meleth nín_." He whispered into her ear.

"Legolas, I…I couldn't be…" she stuttered, pulling her head up.

"You are, Calenél. You are my love, the light to my world." She looked away, her face red. Legolas gently drew her face back to his own, his eyes locking with her own. "You have been, for a very long time." He whispered, before pulling her into a soft kiss.

It lasted a little less than a few seconds, but it seemed forever to Calenél. They pulled away, Legolas gazing at her face. She looked back, blushing a bit, and then started to kiss him again. He was taken aback just a little, but returned the motion. This time it was turning more passionate for every second that went by, however many passed.

Legolas lightly bit down on her lips, asking for entrance. Calenél opened her mouth a little in surprise, but that was all Legolas needed. He pushed his tongue past her lips, tasting Calenél.

After a few minutes, Legolas broke the passionate kiss, instead opting to trailing kisses up and down her neck. He held her wrists to his chest, not allowing her to move.

"Legolas…"she said, which turned into a moan as he bit down slightly on her shoulder. Her eyes were fluttering, and she could feel a fire growing in her lower belly. As retribution, Calenél leaned down and started to nibble on his ear lobe.

"Cal…" Legolas groaned. "Cal… not there-"but his sentence was cut short when he hissed in pleasure, for Calenél had gotten to the tip of his ear. She could start to feel Legolas's arousal as well.

"This is revenge for being late, _Legolas._" she whispered, purring out his name.

"If that's how you want to play, then you shall have it, _my lady_." He said as he flipped her over onto her back, putting him on top. But he stopped suddenly when he felt his body's wounds protest with pain. He put his head on Calenél's shoulder, hissing in pain this time.

"Legolas…"she said, not hearing the creak of the doors.

"I'm fine." He stated with a clenched jaw.

"I, will be the judge of that matter, Master Legolas Greenleaf." A voice from the front of the room said curtly. It was Elrond, with one of his eye-brows raised high. Both Legolas and Calenél's faces became red in a second.

"Lord Elrond, please let me explain," Legolas started.

"Adar, this isn't…" Calenél began saying, but both were cut off when Elrond raised his hand for silence.

"Master Greenleaf, if you wish to court my adoptive daughter, then I have no objections, but please consider taking things a bit more… slowly." Elrond said with eye-brow still raised as Legolas nodded vigorously. "Now lay back down, so I can take another look at your wounds. If you have enough energy to do what you were doing earlier, then you're not in so bad of a shape then I previously thought."

With that, Legolas laid back down, allowing Elrond to examine him. Elrond went about his work, undoing the bandages and inspecting the stitches, all the while grumbling about 'leaving young elves alone for fifteen minutes'.

Calenél giggled at that, and when Legolas shot her a 'you're going to pay for that' look. Elrond got his attention again by poking one of the stitches, earning him a groan of pain from the elf.

"Well, Legolas, it looks like you'll be just fine, as I find no evidence of infection. But just to be safe, I advise against… strenuous activity." Elrond paused long enough for the other two to get the message.

"Of course, M'Lord"

"Yes, Adar." Giving the pair another look, Elrond walked briskly out of the room. Legolas listened keenly for another minute or so, before pulling Calenél to him.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

*Author Note*

Alright, where to begin? Well first off, if you read this story, reviewed/commented on it, Thank you, or Thank you if just you read. I Thank you cause this is my first fic, and its polite to do so.

This story was based before the Fellowship storyline and probably before the Hobbit storyline. Concerning the geography mentioned above about Middle-Earth, well its legit for all I know. If so otherwise than please tell me. I would hate to sound stupid:)

Anyway, if you read this all the way through, than thank you, you get a cookie.


End file.
